


waves, honey, are crashing

by GStK



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Outcomeshipping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: i wanted to be the one to wash you away.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	waves, honey, are crashing

The Wild Area is a rampant, looming beast. Raihan's in his element. For his part, Leon has Charizard thrash his way through the brush and the sleet and whatever Pokemon happen to look at them funny. Raihan is content to throw his hands back and clamber over newly-scorched ground.

"You gone home yet?"

"Once. Twice," Leon amends, looking straight ahead at their next obstacle. There's a Steelix barring the way to the next den. Leon clenches the Pokeball in his fist. "I ate dinner with the folks. Sonia and Hop came too. And I--" His voice clips with a grunt, one that sends Charizard roaring after their new foe. It's done for in a single attack. "Left a little present for the new Champion."

"Where at?"

"My room."

"... mate," Raihan calls. Leon genuinely looks like he doesn't know what's so wrong about that. "You figure she's going to go filching in your room? In her best friend's house?"

"I heard she just does that," Leon replies idly. He looks disappointed as they trudge forward. "From Hop. And the new Fairy bud. She just…" He makes a gesture when words fail him. Words have never failed him.

Raihan pats him on the back to shake the glassiness from his eyes. His friend looks a touch startled. He fingers his cap and tries to adjust it on his head.

"Sounds like she's a real Impidimp. What did you leave her?" Raihan asks. He frowns when Leon fidgets because he's never supposed to fidget. "Leon."

"A Charmander."

"And a love confession?"

"Rai!" Leon exclaims. "She's twelve!"

"Then why are you acting like such a schoolgirl?"

Because: Hop. Because the recognition he never gave his little brother, not really. Leon's got this new fashion trend of being guilty over things that are already far behind in the past. He was always so busy charging forward that he never looked behind him, and now…

He's being kind of a twat. Raihan leans on his shoulder. "You still hold the record, as well. Youngest Champion at ten."

"That doesn't matter any more."

"Then what does?"

Sighing and celebrating in equal measure. Leon shows off his grateful smiles to the press, happy to get his arse kicked. And when he's with intimate company? It's mopey, dopey business.

"Heard she's going through the Battle Tower right now," says Raihan, pulling up his Rotom Phone to check his feed. Leon looks torn between giving him a withering look -- _just a little Rotom Phone_ \-- and perking up at the news. "You can probably slip in."

"After we take care of this business," Leon says, taking a knee at the den. The Lake of Outrage is a dangerous spot. Raihan keeps an eye on their backs. There's a Glaceon nipping tenderly at the grass. "With Dr. Rose out of the picture, it falls even more to us adults to make sure the Dynamax phenomenon keeps under control."

"Even though the Champion has _the_ Dynamax Pokemon on her team…"

Leon's shoulders hike up but he continues his investigation, wordless. The Power Spot tracker Sonia had given him is beeping, but the harsh tones that accompanied their trip have begun to fade.

Raihan kicks at a rock. "Probably got bored."

"Dynamax Pokemon don't _get_ bored, Rai. If they don't have a Trainer, their power goes wild and unrestrained…"

"-- until somebody gives it a kick in the rear. Look," Raihan says and finally Leon does. It's already turned pretty viral, racing across the Y-Comm. Gloria was here not ten minutes prior, and she throws a peace sign towards the camera, her Rillaboom visibly pleased at the giant Snorlax they've bested.

Leon wears this complicated mess of emotions on his face. He's always been readable. Raihan remembers kissing at blistered fingers that had tossed a Pokeball ten thousand times, once upon a summer.

He expects a lot but what he doesn't expect are the tears. "Oi -- what's the matter?"

Leon gives a blubbery answer that sounds more like a Lapras gurgling water. He descends into snot and stupid noises. You'd think he was still ten.

In many ways, he is.

Raihan bends down to give him a pity pat on the shoulder. "Isn't this what you wanted, Leon? The Champion's taking care of her responsibilities. Up you go."

He's not a mammy but Leon does tumble uncertainly to his feet. He sniffs. Raihan thinks about sneaking a picture.

Arms settle on his shoulders and he thinks the better of it. He tousles the hair on the head hanging just below his chin.

"Welcome to adversity. The sandstorm sure does sting when you don't have safety goggles, huh?"

"I'm happy," Leon says, cough-laughing at Raihan's snort of disbelief. "I need to see her again. Battle-- battle her again. But I think I hate her."

 _How do you think you made the rest of us feel,_ Raihan does not say. It's a lesson learned on your own back, seeing the stars above your head and listening to distant cheers that aren't yours.

He's just the hands that pull Leon back up. That's what rivals are for. "Let's get out of here."

Leon still battles him. Raihan still loses. He's on his eleventh, the worst streak of his life. His profile's being bombarded with support and hate both. Leon catches a glimpse of it after he's hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "How do you deal with it?"

"My adoring fans keep me going," Raihan replies. It's not quite on brand. Leon frowns. "Honest, though? The losses. I remember what I did wrong and make a new plan. Keeps me on track."

"No, I mean," Leon begins, biting his lip. "That also but -- hearing their voices. Listening to them. All the time."

"I do have fans over the age of fourteen," Raihan drawls. "They give me tips. I've talked to a couple of them. They're friends."

"So you've met them?"

"Nah."

Leon looks puzzled. In the meantime, Raihan replies to a post.

"I can't imagine," Leon says next, "Just… connecting with people you don't know. They know everything about you but you don't know a lick about them."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I sent a couple messages," Leon recalls, "But they didn't understand and they just. Took pictures. Showed the conversation off."

Raihan hums. He remembers.

"How do you do it?" Leon asks once again.

"I think I just hate myself," Raihan answers.

"Oh."

The silence doesn't break except for the occasional ping from Rotom. Leon looks at the floor. Raihan gives him a full ten seconds before he pulls Leon to him by the towel.

"Rai!" Leon snaps. The towel tumbles off. Raihan pulls Leon on top of him.

"It's not like you can trust anyone," Raihan's saying, stalling Leon's brain while he gets himself out of his clothes. "By the time the Y-Comm was a fad you were already a proper legend. Untouchable. So people don't think of you as a person."

"Am I a person?" Leon asks dizzily.

"For fuck's sake, Leon." Leon looks troubled, however, so Raihan holds his hips. "Go think about your place in the world while you finger yourself. I promise it won't matter as much."

Leon's usually good for a fight before they get down and dirty. Today, though, he is a Gastly, small and contemplative. He's still got his thinking cap on when he straddles Raihan's lap and Raihan is stroking himself to get nice and ready.

"Are you going to give me a champion time?" Raihan entices.

"... 'course," Leon mumbles, but the beginnings of a smile start to tug at the corners of his lips. He bends over for a kiss, catches the side of Raihan's mouth before he has a go at him proper. He tastes like self-doubt and electricity. Raihan keeps a hold on him so he doesn't fade.

Leon bounces himself up and down on Raihan like it's a sport he's perfected. He never runs his mouth at these times -- he gets this determined look on his face, instead. The insides of Raihan are clawing at him as they always do and he's littering the man's neck with fanged hickeys.

"How do I look?" Raihan laughs, sneaking a glance aside to make sure Rotom is well and truly powered off. There are some things that don't need sharing.

"Angry," Leon pants. The muscles in his thighs are flexing every time he slams himself down. They both groan when he bottoms out. Raihan claws at his back. "Dangerous. Like a feral Wooloo--"

"Not again with the _Woos._ "

"Rai! They're terrifying! They could trample you in an instant!"

"Can't you call me something sexy?"

Leon pauses to consider because he really has a one-track mind. Raihan nearly howls in impatience. "Your dick is Dynamaxed ins--"

"I'm going to throw you off the balcony," Raihan promises.

"You can't even lift me!" Leon taunts smugly.

But Raihan can, and he does, and he nearly gets them to the glass door before Leon thinks to fight back. It ends up in this awkward position where Leon is bent at the waist, bracing himself against the wall with his arms, moaning Raihan's name every time he ruts into him.

He overwhelms Leon first with kisses to the back of his neck and mindless words of praise. It's the soft things that undo him: _you're okay. You're worth it. You deserve this._ He sobs and finishes with a rolling of his hips, staining the wallpaper and a little bit of the carpet.

Leon has endurance plenty to get down on his knees and finish Raihan with his mouth, the way he likes most. He traces Leon's hollowed-out cheeks and sighs a curse into the atmosphere, thrusting his hips forward. Whatever he gives, Leon takes.

Except when he finishes, Leon spits on the carpet, putting a pretty price tag on the housekeeping they'll be facing in the morning. Raihan chuffs, regardless.

Leon drags him back to bed. Raihan studies the wet spot on the wall while his fingers tangle idly in curly purple hair. Leon's snapback is discarded somewhere on the chairs in one of the other rooms, along with the rest of his clothes. Neither of them sees fit to reassemble from goo and make the journey over to fetch them.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Raihan asks, making Leon sit up and start rotating his shoulders. His sweaty chest is a nice view to behold.

"... I need to talk to Gloria," Leon says seriously, eyes studying something far off in the distance. Raihan thinks it might be the Rose Tower but no, it's even further than that. He's looking at memories and shattered glass to rake his fingers along. "When I was Champion I did everything I could."

"I know."

"But if she's going to be working hard for Galar too, then I've gotta…" His fingers close and open. "I'm not sure."

"Work together?" Raihan proposes. Leon gives him a look like a newly-caught Magikarp. "I know things like 'teamwork' don't get through your cobweb-infested brain but look at the facts, mate. She's just as young and spright as you were. You can both do good."

"I suppose." Leon doesn't look satisfied. Raihan drags him back down and tangles the two of them together. "How do you stop being everybody's hero?"

"No clue." Leon sighs. Raihan pats his shoulder. "Just do what feels good and take pictures when you go off the path. That's my philosophy."

Rotom beeps and flutters over to them. He's not exactly a welcome sight at the moment, but…

"Say 'cheese,'" he whispers against the shell of Leon's ear, and then there's a quick flash.

"Are you going to post that?" Leon growls, but Raihan laughs.

"No. My pictures are just for me."

"... Okay."

Leon doesn't look like he believes him but that's not what matters. Their legs tangle. Leon presses his head into Raihan's sternum.

For a moment, he gets the big damn hero to shut his stupid mouth.


End file.
